finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy All the Bravest
Final Fantasy All the Bravest is a 2D touch-action RPG released on January 17th, 2013, for the iOS. The game features traditional jobs, characters, locations, monsters and music from installments of the Final Fantasy series, and a gameplay based on the Active Time Battle system, from which the game takes its name. It includes social networking features. Story Gameplay Utilizing the touch screen, the player can command characters to attack the enemy party. The player cannot choose which enemies to attack and can fight most efficiently by simply swiping along the rows of party members. The gameplay is straightforward as it doesn't require strategy and party characteristics, such as White Mages healing, are replaced by a simple attack function. Whenever the party dies the player will have to wait for fallen party members to respawn in real-time, three minutes per character, meaning a full hour and a half to respawn the entire party. Players may also return to the world map and attempt the battle again with a full party. Jobs *'No.1' - Warrior (FFI) Ability: Attack *'No.2' - Knight (FFI) Ability: Critical *'No.3' - Mystic Knight (FFV) Ability: Firaga Sword *'No.4' - Monk (FFI) Ability: Iron Fist *'No.5' - Thief (FFI) Ability: Back Attack *'No.6' - White Mage (FFV) Ability: Diaja *'No.7' - Devout (FFIII) Ability: Holy *'No.8' - Black Mage (FFV) Ability: Thundaga *'No.9' - Magus (FFIII) Ability: Flare *'No.10' - Sage (FFIII) Ability: Meteor *'No.11' - Red Mage (FFV) Ability: Dualcast *'No.12' - Blue Mage (FFV) Ability: Missle *'No.13' - Time Mage Ability: Comet *'No.14' - Geomancer (FFV) Ability: Branch Spear *'No.15' - Summoner (FFV) Ability: Megaflare *'No.16' - Berserker (FFV) Ability: Rage *'No.17' - Viking (FFIII) Ability: Thwack *'No.18' - Samurai (FFV) Ability: Iainuki *'No.19' - Ninja (FFI) Ability: Shuriken *'No.20' - Dragoon (FFIII) Ability: Jump *'No.21' - Ranger (FFIII) Ability: Sharpshot *'No.22' - Beastmaster (FFV) Ability: Bomb *'No.23' - Bard (FFIII) Ability: Requiem *'No.24' - Dancer (FFV) Ability: Blade Dancer *'No.25' - Onion Knight (FFIII) Ability: Attack Downloadable Content Premium Character Shop Summon a legendary character from the FINAL FANTASY series? *$0.99 - Summons 1 out of 35 characters to be usable in your party. World Ticket Shop Buy Airship Tickets to other worlds. *$3.99 - Final Fantasy VII - Midgar Ticket *$3.99 - Final Fantasy X - Zanarkand Ticket *$3.99 - Final Fantasy XIII - Archylte Steppe Ticket Production Credits *'Director' - Tatsuya Kando *'Co-Director' - Hiroyuki Itou (a former employee of Jupiter Corporation) *'Lead Game Designer' - Kyohei Suzuki *'Lead Artist' - Naomi Sanada *'Producer' - Ichiro Hazama *'Creative Producer & Original Concept' - Tetsuya Nomura Reception Upon its release, Final Fantasy All the Bravest received negative criticism. The premise - a game paying homage to Final Fantasy and allowing players to form their dream party of their favorite characters to travel and fight in iconic locations - was noted to have potential, but not executed well. The largest point of contention has been the limited gameplay: most reviewers have noted that fights just consist of the player swiping their finger along the screen. In addition, the amount of paid content, with the player paying over $50 on top of the $4 purchase price to unlock all the game's content, along with additional money for gold hourglasses to revive their party, was also heavily criticized. The game was noted to have little story and little control over combat, with new party members appearing at random and the player simply tapping them to command them to attack an enemy chosen at random. Trivia *The second part of the game's title, All the Bravest, shortens to "ATB": a main feature of the game is the ATB (Active Time Battle) system. *The game's script contains numerous pop-culture and tongue-in-cheek references, such as and , as well as referring to the Berserker as being a "maniacal axe-wielding force of nature that enjoys cosplaying as a wolf". External Links *[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff_atb/ Final Fantasy All the Bravest Official Website] (Japanese) *[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff_atb/en/ Final Fantasy All the Bravest Official Website] (North American) *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/final-fantasy-all-the-bravest/id581058256?mt=8 iTunes Store Purchase Page] Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy All the Bravest